Scene Guide:Prologue
Heaven Is Here Kokoro creates a voice recording regarding the seagull and being close to heaven. Yuni covers her eyes and sings the Kagome song, asking her "Who's that behind you?". She has 3 choices: * Pull the hands away * "An angel?" * "Who, I wonder?" The choices slightly alter their behaviors. For example, pulling the hands away makes Kokoro a bit more impatient, but these changes don't affect anything past the prologue. Yuni introduces himself and reveals he is traveling alone despite being 11 years old. He jumps forward and sits beside Kokoro where she reveals she's a sociology major (specifically criminal psychology ). If "Who, I wonder?" is selected, Kokoro will ask about the phrase "evening lit by dawn" in the Kagome song, claiming it's actually "evening lit by the moonlight". Yuni believes the song is about opposites that must coexist (dawn & evening, crane & turtle, front & back). However, he doesn't know what "kagome" means, why the crane and turtle slipped, and "who's that behind you". He says that until he turns around and looks, what's behind him is undecided. Yuni correctly guesses Kokoro's age is 20 based on the feather he found stuck in her hair. He pulls out his mirror to show her tired face. Kokoro hadn't got much sleep earlier because she was studying up on Inubushi before meeting her. In the end, neither Kokoro or Yuni know where the feather came from, and Yuni keeps the feather as a momento. Kokoro declares the feather may have come from an angel, saying she's go for the most romantic option if there is no logical explanation. This hints at how to make choices for her to reach the epilogue. On Satoru's side, a snowstorm rages on in SPHIA. He swipes his card and climbs up the clock tower. As he climbs, he quotes the biblical verse about smiting David and reaches the top of the tower. In the sky, they are as close to heaven as they can get. At the same time, Kokoro says she's a girl trapped in a cage. This is a reference to the Kagome song, and the one behind her has god-like powers. The feather symbolizes the entrance of this "heavenly" being. The α and the ω Satoru loses his footing due to the snowstorm and slips, but regains his balance by holding the wall. He keeps his wristwatch in his pocket because he doesn't like having anything attached to his arm. The time is nearly 4PM as lightning strikes. On Kokoro's side, they are expected to hit turbulence, but Yuni plays with TB. Kokoro goes over the Inubushi file where it states that she killed 12 and wounded 19 at the Awazumi Hospital. Eventually, Inubushi was cornered on the rooftop by police and arrested. Before her arrest, she dropped her blood-stained blade and asked "Where is Self?". In the end, see was found innocent due to her suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. She is currently held in SPHIA, short for "Specified Psychiatric Hospital for Isolation and Aegis". The scene changes to a dark room where Yukidoh Sayaka cries silently . The message box border becomes white, signaling that this scene is happening through the perspective of a 3rd entity (Kokoro has a red border, Satoru has a blue border). In reality, this scene is in 2001 and is being observed by Self. The boy with her, the real Yukidoh Satoru, tries to comfort her and promises to protect her. Sayaka says Satoru can't protect him because she'll kill him too, referring to the fact that she's killed her parents earlier Chronology - 1998, Unknown date: Both of Satoru's parents are murdered. The murderer was their daughter, Sayaka.. At this moment, the personality of Sayaka "dies" as a result of Self's influence. Chronology - The very "existence" of Sayaka is lost forever. Satoru is overtaken with grief over the loss of his sister and at the same time continues to search the true reason behind her "death" —— the real culprit behind her "murder". In the Greek alphabet, α is the first letter (the beginning), while ω is the last (the end). The intended meaning is that there is a closing resolution within the beginning of the story. FALL/DOWN On Kokoro's side, the plane starts dropping as the passengers scream. Kokoro tries to reassure Yuni that airplanes are safe, then tells him to curl up for safety. As they hold hands, they hear an explosion and the airplane catches fire. Kokoro promises to protect Yuni as the flaming plane falls. On Satoru's side, he confirms it is 4:00 PM and says "Just wait... Just a little bit longer... until you...". A shadow appears from behind him, reaching toward his feet. Turning around ,he sees the shadow of a person in front of the door, but he couldn't make out who it was. The shadow does not respond to Satoru's questions and only gets closer. Lightning strikes and Satoru finally makes out what the shadow's true form. The next moment, he finds himself in the air, falling down the tower. At that moment, [ore] is replaced by [ORE]. Both Kokoro and Satoru fall from a height toward the ground. The slash ("/") is sometimes used to indicate a new line, for example in poetry. This visually represents the falling motion.